


Practice

by BananaEatingBunny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Cute, F/M, Feelings, First Kisses, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, chat noir and ladybug share a first kiss and it goes better than expected, fanfic100, get ready for the cheese, its so much crack but i love it, like this is so cheesy and overdone but damn i couldn't help it, lots of feelings, more than kissing, pure fluff, sappy feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaEatingBunny/pseuds/BananaEatingBunny
Summary: “Would you want to try it.. with me?”Her voice was soft, but the wind carried her words to his ear and he seized up.“Try… kissing?”“Yeah.” She faced him head on, “If I’m going to have my first kiss, I’d rather it be with someone who hasn’t had one either.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cheesy they're serving it on toast. 
> 
> Enjoy my unoriginal idea with an unoriginal twist.

Chat Noir usually loved when Ladybug wanted to talk, cherished those moments actually. They were few and far between. Akuma attacks left them with barely anytime to do their signature “pound it!” before they changed back into pumpkins. During the days they were on patrol together, Ladybug liked to keep her side of communications strictly professional. Although she did laugh at some of his jokes, so at least he knew she was listening. 

 

But tonight was different; very _painfully_ different. 

 

Ladybug had asked for his advice. 

 

And at first, he thought she must be joking, there was no way his Lady would ever willing ask for his help in anything that wasn’t akuma related. And yet here she was, asking him for his advice about her _feelings._  

 

That damn boy she was crushing on, if Chat Noir ever got his hands on that guy he would strangle him just as punishment for his stupidity. _‘Are you blind? Are you stupid? Can’t you see the most amazing girl in Paris is in love with you?’_

 

But he was a hero, and heroes listen. So that’s what he did, gritting his teeth at certain parts, cringing at others. She was so utterly sweet. And he was so incredibly jealous that it made him want to fling himself off the rooftop, if only to replace this bottomless feeling with the thrill of catching himself at the last second. 

 

_She has a date with him this Saturday, and she wants to confess to him._  

 

How was he supposed to handle this? He wanted so badly for her happiness, even more than he wished for his own. But this? This clawed at him in ways nothing ever had. And he hated it! Hated that ugly emotion that had its hooks in him. _This is Ladybug… relax… at least she's coming to you for advice… be grateful… just be grateful…_

 

Her wondering eyes stared at him and he forced a neutral look on his face. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about, M’Lady! You’ll be great!”

 

“I’m not so sure…” The turn of her lip gave her away, he could read her too easily sometimes.

 

“What’s got you all worked up?”

 

“I just- well…”

 

“C’mon Wonderbug, you can trust me.”

 

Her words came out in a rush, she didn’t dare look him in the eye. “Ive never kissed anyone before. What if… What if I’m bad at it?”

 

He chuckled at her embarrassment, and quickly covered it with a cough when she shot him a glare. “Impossible, M’Lady. You’re good at everything.”

 

“That’s not true. Especially when it comes to the _other_ me. You know, the real me.”

 

“But this _is_ the real you. You and Ladybug are the same person. Sure, the suit gives you powers, but the amazing part of you that is brave enough to take on anything? That’s just a part of who you are.”

 

She blushed, looping a stray lock of hair around her finger for something to do. “But this is different. This isn’t fighting akumas or stopping crime. I don’t know if I’m prepared for this. And he’s probably kissed a ton of girls by now! Oh god, how can I compete with that? I’m totally going to mess it up! Ugh, why am I so lame!” She threw her hands over her eyes dramatically. 

 

“First of all, you’re Ladybug. There’s nothing lame about you. Second, it isn’t _that_ weird that you haven’t kissed anyone yet.”

 

“Yeah right! I must be the only fifteen year old in Paris who hasn’t been kissed.” She mumbled into her fingers.

 

Chat Noir laughed lightly, “Well, maybe not the _only_ one. But we do seem to be an endangered species these days.”

 

Her eyes snapped toward him and she drank in his expression, a part of her thinking he might be teasing. “ _You?_ No way! You too?”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

“But… how?” She seemed dumbfounded by this new revelation, and he raised an eyebrow at her inquiringly. “What I mean is, well, I figured you would have… you know. It’s not like you aren’t attractive. And you have tons of fans.”

 

“So do you, M’lady. Myself being the biggest of all.” He winked at her.

 

“But why not?”

 

He grimaced, not quite happy to be discussing things she should already know. She was a great detective when it came to crime, but with him, it was like she ignored his feelings on purpose sometimes. “It’s not like there hasn’t been opportunity,” he began, gauging her reaction. Which was; much to his satisfaction; very intrigued, “I guess I’m just waiting for the right person.”

 

“The right person? But what if you never find them? Are you really okay with waiting that long?”

 

“Well, you see, I’ve already found her. I’m just waiting for her to want to kiss me, too.” And to make his intentions clear, he stared down at her lips, and then back into her eyes, begging her to notice his gaze for what it really was. Desire.

 

He watched her rip her eyes away from his, a flush running up her neck and spilling into her cheeks. Had she finally, _finally_ realized what she meant to him? 

 

They sat in silence, Ladybug’s eyes on the sky, and Chat’s glued to her profile. The task of watching their city’s streets continuing unfulfilled. 

 

“Would you want to try it.. with me?”

 

Her voice was soft, but the wind carried her words to his ear and he seized up. 

 

“Try… kissing?”

 

“Yeah.” She faced him head on, “If I’m going to have my first kiss, I’d rather it be with someone who hasn’t had one either.”

 

Her words had rendered him stupid, and he searched for a coherent thought in his mind, swimming through seas that cried out her name. “Oh-Okay!”

 

His eagerness made her blush more and she was back to staring at the sky. Silence fell between the two again, and Chat wondered if he had already blown his chance with her somehow. 

 

She took a deep breath and suddenly he was mesmerized by oceans encased in red. Impossibly blue eyes searched his face, and he smiled at her more out of habit than anything. 

 

She didn’t give any warning before she leaned in, and everything inside him seemed to freeze. Outside himself as well, for time felt like it was standing still, waiting for her to close the distance between them. Waiting for his world to be changed by her, _again._  

 

He met her halfway, pressing his lips to hers softly, questioningly. It felt nice, and she pulled away before he could wonder what to do next. 

 

_She kissed him. She_ kissed _him! Their lips met and they kissed!_ Chat wanted to jump for joy, holler from the rooftops, but first he had to remind himself to breathe.

 

Her eyes opened slowly, and he watched her study him, wondering how she was feeling, what she must be thinking. Her gaze wandered to his mouth, and maybe he didn’t have to guess what she was thinking. He leaned down and touched parted lips to hers, pressing into her, asking wordlessly, _is this ok?_

 

Red fingers wrapped around his arm, and he could feel her pulling him toward her, willing him closer. Something about her hands made his heart flutter, he couldn’t help but want to touch her back. He pressed a palm to the side of her face hesitantly, as if he was worried any sudden movement might make her disappear entirely.

 

The kiss between them deepened, her lips parted to yield to his, and he felt a sweep of her tongue brushing over his experimentally. He shuttered into her, and she placed a hand on his chest to steady him. Chat found himself thinking his alarm would have to be waking him up from this incredible dream any second. 

 

But when she pulled away, there was no buzzing siren, just panting breath and the hum of the city. 

 

“See? I told you, you’re great at everything.”

 

She laughed more than a little breathlessly at his teasing, she couldn’t help it. Seeing him red in the face, his emerald eyes darkened to a wooded forest; it made her feel something she’d compare to the freedom of riding a roller coaster, or the excitement of flying through the air with her yo-yo.

 

“Well, your opinion is a little biased, don’t you think? Number one fan and all.”

 

He chuckled, smirking down at her. “Yeah. Maybe.” 

 

Something nagged at the corners of his mind. “Ladybug…”

 

“Yeah?” She was still contently wrapped up in his arms, looking like she wasn’t planning to leave anytime soon. Just this sight alone should have been enough to stop him from foolishly asking the question pestering him, but he needed to know. 

 

“Why did you want to kiss me?”

 

Chat saw a flash of emotion in her eyes, and watched her expression morph into something else. Something that made him riddled with fear. 

 

“Well, I could think of a lot of reasons. But if I’m being honest, I guess I was just being selfish.”

 

Hurt pierced his heart. The realization that this was just an act of boredom or curiosity on Ladybug’s part should not have been such the shock it was. After all, he knew how she felt about him. She had even told him about her feelings for another boy. It was unfair for him to keep expecting anything besides friendship from her. He’d known for awhile her heart would never belong to him like his belonged to her. He should be feeling lucky to have had what little she was willing to give him. He should be grateful to have even been her fleeting distraction. 

 

He tried to keep his tone neutral, “How so?”

 

“Well, I guess it’s because you make me feel safe. I know it means something to you.”

 

“Your first kiss means a lot more than something to me, Ladybug. You know that. But the question is, does mine mean anything to you?”

 

“Chat, of course it does!” She almost yelled, clamping a gloved hand over her mouth right after, looking like she had forgotten all about their very public surroundings. 

 

He laughed, taking her hand from her face and kissing her knuckles affectionately, “Oh?”

 

She gulped, her gaze wandering to his lips again before returning. “Yes, I’m happy it was me.” Chat could see in her face she was deciding if she should tell him something or not. He knew that expression all too well. “I wouldn’t want anyone else to have your first kiss.”

 

His heart melted at the same time her mouth retook his. She was kissing him with such fervor that he couldn’t help but let out a groan of exhilaration. Her fingers wove their way through the back of his hair, and he realized he wanted this, them, _her;_   forever. 

 

“You can have every last one of my kisses if you want, M’Lady. They’ll be no one else’s but yours.”

 

His words made her press into him harder, her spare hand anchored in the belt around his hips. Her tongue slipped over his, this time with more intent. And then she was pressing kisses across his jaw, under his chin, and when she licked behind his ear he _purred._  

 

“You can have me, Ladybug. All of me, any way you want. I’ll give you _everything.”_

 

His ramblings of devotion seemed to fuel Ladybug’s passion even more, because she swung a leg over his and plopped down full on his lap, facing him. She had been in his lap before but never like this, and she did it in such a fluid motion that Chat wondered if this really was her first kiss. How was she already so good at this? He felt like a flabbergasted fool at her mercy.

 

“I’ll be yours for the rest of my life, I’ll never give myself to anyone else. I just want to be _yours.”_  

 

“You already belong to me, silly cat.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, this drabble is becoming an actual fic.
> 
> Got an idea and thought why not, lets add some teen angst. 
> 
> Short chapter about feelings; a.k.a. more cheese.

Adrien was supposed to be walking downstairs right now.

 

But then, he really should have been pulling on his sneakers about ten minutes ago, and he should have been walking out of the shower nearly a half hour ago.

 

Instead, he was laying spread eagle on his bed, trying to convince himself he wasn’t going insane and that last night wasn’t just some dream. And incredible, wonderful, _amazing_ dream. 

 

She had even kissed him goodbye, winking at him playfully before flinging herself into the dark. After he watched her disappear, he stood there on that rooftop for who knows how long. Nothing had seemed more perfect then the moonlit sky and the scent of her left on his skin.

 

His heart was still somewhere in the clouds, and his stomach hadn’t yet untangled from the knots she’d left it in last night.

 

He had meant everything he’d said yesterday. As much as he had said it to feed Ladybug’s surprisingly _aggressive_ ego, he also needed her to know every word of it was true. He wanted to be partners in every sense of the word. He wanted her forever, wanted this feeling she gave him for the rest of his life. She deserved the world, and he wanted to be the one to give it to her; to share it with her. 

 

But he wasn’t sure she felt the same. 

 

Even though she had admitted to being happy to share each others first kiss, her confession of selfishness was troubling. Maybe she was only using him. She said it herself, he made her feel safe. Safe because she knew how infatuated he was with her? That he would rather rip off one of his own arms then put her in pain? Or was it something about their partnership? Like in the way she knew Chat Noir would always be there to back her up, that he’d always answer her call, that he’d never let her down… 

 

He should probably be asking _her_ these questions instead of directing them to his ceiling. 

 

But he wouldn’t see her until tonight. That was, if she even showed up at all. 

 

A familiar knock vibrated through the wood of his door.

 

“Coming!” He called, willing himself up.

 

Guess he was going to have to skip the shower if he wanted to be on time for school. The only thing that was going to get him through the day was the thought that he could slip away to see her again tonight. 

 

 

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

 

Marinette was late.

 

Which wasn’t unusual, but today was a bit different.

 

It wasn’t her normal unluckiness, because she did find the last clean pair of socks buried deep in her drawer, and her sketchpad and folders were neatly piled exactly where they were supposed to be for a change. 

 

But even still, she was moving slower than a turtle. She kept losing her train of thought, wandering around like a zombie. 

 

“Another late night, Marinette?” He mother kissed her cheek, rousing her from her latest daydream. 

 

“Oh, ah- yeah, you know me! Always sketching new designs!”

 

“Well be careful dear, you’re going to be late for school!”

 

“Oh yeah!” She stuffed one last danish into her mouth, “Bye mom!”

 

He phone was ringing as she ran across the street, she looked both ways before answering. 

 

“Alya! I’m almost there.”

 

“Hurry up, Marinette! You can’t miss another homeroom this semester. Plus I need someone to put between me and the prima donna.”

 

Ugh _Chloe,_ she stuck out her tongue like she was trying to get rid of a bad taste. “I’ll be there soon! I’m almost at the front door!”

 

“I’ll stall for you.”

 

“Thanks Alya, I owe you.”

 

“Add it to the list, girl.”

 

She hung up with a smile, looking down at Alya’s contact picture. Thank god for best friends, Marinette didn’t know what she’d do without—

 

She rounded the corner of the school, and crashed into something hard, a flash of white blurring her vision.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t—“  Her words died in her throat.

 

Oh, no. She had knocked right smack dab into _Adrien!_ Oh my god! How much worse could this day possibly get?

 

“Sorry Marinette, I didn’t see you there.” And he had the nerve to smile sincerely at her! And apologize like _he_ was the clumsy one! And now he was picking up the notebook that had fallen out of her hand. Could he be any more of a perfect gentleman? Life was punishing her.

 

“N-No! Sorry is me! Wait!  I mean.. I’m sorry! It’s my fault!”

 

“No, it’s totally my bad. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. It’s kind of an off day for me.” He shrugged, giving a half smile. 

 

And off day _for him?_ Dreamy model _Adrien Agrest_? Yeah right! Did he even know who he was talking too? “Don’t worry about it! It’s a day off— an off day, for me too!”

 

“If we run we’ll probably still make it to class on time.” He smirked, “I’ll race you.”

 

She couldn’t help but return his mischievous smile, “You’re on!”

 

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////

 

 

“Oh hey, Marinette, here’s your pencil. I picked it up earlier and forgot to hand it too you.”

 

She turned to face a smiling Adrien, looking much less stressed now that class was over. They both rushed in seconds before their teacher, who grumbled something about tourists clogging up her morning commute. 

 

She tried to contain the nervous grin spreading across her face. “Oh, thanks Adrien! I totally forgot about it.” Actually, she _hadn’t_ been able to forget about it; since he had starting using it halfway through first period, and her eyes locked onto pink polka dots. On any other day, the sight of Adrien using her pencil would have reduced her to a blubbering puddle, but her brain was too full of _other_ tantalizing thoughts with a different blonde-haired green-eyed boy. 

 

_Wow, she definitely had a type._

 

“No worries, I know it matches your notebook so I figured you’d want it back.”

 

“T-That’s really thoughtful of you. Thank you.”

 

His smile grew, “ Don’t mention it. Anyways, I’ll see you around, Marinette.”

 

“Yeah- Ah… I- I’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

“Tomorrow?”  Wasn’t tomorrow Saturday? They didn’t have school— “Oh yeah! The movies!”

 

“Y-Yeah! Unless you're busy… I totally get it if-“

 

“No! I really want to check out that new Marvel movie. Alya and Nino are coming too, right?”

 

“Actually, Alya told me she can’t make it tomorrow night. So I don’t think Nino is coming either.”

 

Huh. Nino hadn’t mentioned bailing out on movie night. “Oh well, I’m sure we’ll have fun without them. Should we drive to the theater together, then? I could pick you up at your house.”

 

“Oh.. er.. Yes! I mean, that sounds great.”

 

“Awesome! So I’ll pick you up at 4?”

 

“O-Okay.”

 

 

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

 

“Why’d you bail on Saturday? Passing up movie night to smooch on a couch with Alya?” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows at his best pal suggestively. 

 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” Nino rolled his eyes, kicking a rock along their path aimlessly.

 

“I can’t think of any other reason you would avoid a movie you’ve been raving about for weeks!”

 

“Sorry, bro. That information is classified.”

 

Adrien stopped walking for a second, and tripped over himself catching up to Nino. “Are you serious?” He pouted, trying to block Nino’s view with his head.

 

“Aw, come on man, don’t give me those sad puppy dog eyes.”

 

“It’s more of a sad kitty cat.” He broke his pout for a brief smirk. “C’mon, Nino. I thought we were brothers.”

 

Nino threw up his hands in defeat, “Ugh! The guilt! Fine, but you didn’t hear it from me.”

 

“Let me guess, Alya will murder you.”

 

“If I’m lucky! Look, dude.” Nino stopped to face his friend, a serious expression darkening his features. “You gotta know by now that Marinette likes you.”

 

It’s not the first time Nino has suggested this, but its the most direct he’s ever been about it and Adrien gets a sinking feeling. “Well, you already know it’s not that I don’t like her, it’s just…“

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know, you’re still not over that girl you won’t tell me anything about.” His best friend gave him a pointed look. “But, there’s something you should know about Saturday.”

 

“What do I need to know?” Adrien searched Nino’s face.

 

“I tried to tell Alya it wasn’t a good idea. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell her about that girl. But I couldn’t convince her to change her mind. She thinks it’s important for Marinette’s growth or something. Alya says good or bad Marinette needs to know.”

 

“Know _what?”_

 

“She’s going to tell you she likes you. She wants to know if she’s got a chance.”

 

Adrien didn’t have anything to say, he just kept staring straight at Nino. 

 

“So dude, what are you gonna tell her?”

 

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////

 

 

Adrien didn’t know _what_ he was going to tell her.

 

What was he supposed to say? That he was head over heels for his crime fighting partner? That he kissed her on some rooftop yesterday night and now can’t think about anything else? And oh yeah, by the way, he’s half of Paris’s famous superhero duo? 

 

The worst part was that he _did_ like Marinette. She was cute, okay! And more importantly, she was thoughtful, and caring. She was a genuine friend who made going to school even more enjoyable. And every time he met her as Chat Noir, she seemed to care about _him._ Not in the way that the citizens of Paris usually cared for their masked protectors, but more like she already _knew_ him. Like she could see right through the suit he disguised his insecurities with. The was something about her that made him feel like _she_ was the one saving _him_. 

 

 Oh, did he mention she was super cute?

 

Or maybe he just had a thing for pigtails.

 

Which was another thought that worried him! What if it was true? What if his feelings for Ladybug were creeping into the other parts of his life, making him attracted to another blue-eyed, kind hearted girl around his age. 

 

Adrien sighed deeply, flopping over on his bed. 

 

“If you’re feeling down, you should have some camembert.”

 

“I don’t think cheese can solve this one, but thanks anyway Plagg.”

 

“You fool, cheese _always_ solves everything.”

 

“Unless that camembert knows what I should tell Marinette tomorrow, then I don’t want it.”

 

“Well can’t you just tell her the truth?”

 

“Which is..?”

 

“That you’re in love with Ladybug.”

 

Adrien snorted, rolling his eyes. “Me and every other fanboy in Paris. I don’t think that’s a good enough explanation.”

 

“You could tell her you know Ladybug on a personal level. You know, a we-make-out-on-rooftops kind of level.”

 

Adrien’s cheeks burned. “That was just one time. And I’m not even sure what it means.” He began to chew his lip. Oh god, what _DID_ it mean? No, wait; he couldn’t go down that spiral into hell quite yet. He had to at least figure out what to say to Marinette first. 

 

“Besides, how would I explain knowing Ladybug?”

 

“Well, you could always just tell her you’re Chat Noir.”

 

Adrien almost choked on a laugh, before rolling onto his belly to face his kwami. “Yeah right. Very funny Plagg.”

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“What? How can you seriously say I should just come out and tell Marinette my identity? I haven’t even told Ladybug yet!”

 

Plagg mumbled something to himself between bites of cheese. 

 

“Huh?”

 

Adrien watch the tiny black cat lick his fangs before turning green eyes at him. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

 

He had a feeling that wasn’t what Plagg had mumbled into his meal, but ignored it in favor of his bigger problem. “What do you mean, not that big a deal? It’s my secret identity, I thought we were supposed to protect ourselves. Even _you_ told me that was important.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know I did.”

 

“So you’re just okay with me telling people now?”

 

“I didn’t say _that._ I told you to tell Marinette.”

 

Adrien paused to think about this. “You think I can trust her?”

 

“I have a feeling she can keep a secret.”

 

Plagg flew off without another word, leaving Adrien to brew in his thoughts. 

 

 

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

 

She was being unfair.

 

Truly, honestly. More selfish than she had ever been in her life. She _wanted_ to do right by him, _wanted_ to do the smart thing and tell him how she felt. 

 

But another part of her didn’t want to do the right thing at all. She wanted to keep being selfish. Wanted to keep kissing him from the safety of behind the mask. Wanted to have him, but keep him at a distance. She wanted him, but only on her own terms. But the point was, she _did_ want him. Not just that once either, as she made _very_ obvious by kissing him senseless for a good portion of the next hour.

 

Ugh! Just remembering last night made her red with embarrassment! _What_ had she been thinking! Now everything was different. What was she even supposed to say to him now? And she had a date with _Adrien_ tomorrow! Oh god, how was she going to look Adrien in the eye when she had just been kissing someone else?

 

And she was supposed to see Chat _tonight!_ They had patrols, and it would just make it worse if she skipped out. 

 

What if they kissed again? Even worse, what if she was willing to kiss him but he _wasn’t?_

 

Marinette groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. This was all her miserable fault.

 

All she had wanted was an innocent first kiss. Just a peck so she could say that she’d done it. Just one so she wouldn’t be nervous when the time came to kiss someone for real. But one had turned into one too many. It was exhilarating, addictive. And now that she’d experienced it she wasn't sure if she could go back to pretending she felt nothing for him. 

 

Her day dreams today had all been about his lips, his taste, the sounds he made when she tugged on his hair. Even staring at the back of Adrien’s head had done nothing to dissuade her persistent fantasies. In fact it had fueled them, that golden blonde reminding her of precisely what she was trying to forget. 

 

Marinette was in trouble. And not the kind of trouble she could blame on Hawk Moth, either. 

 

Guilt ate at her. How could she take advantage of Chat like that? They were supposed to be partners! Friends! And now she didn’t know what they were to each other. How should she call herself his friend after she had so recklessly exploited his feelings? She knew he was in love with Ladybug, because he himself had told Marinette on her balcony in a moment of vulnerability. It wasn't even his words that had convinced her that night, it was his eyes. She could see it in his gaze that he was sincere about his feelings for Ladybug. But of course, he didn’t know he had just confessed to the very girl he was venting about. 

 

Now from his point of view, Chat probably thought Ladybug wasn’t taking his feelings seriously. 

 

But she was! His soft side had softened her too. Which just made her abuse of his feelings even worse! He didn’t deserve someone like her, like Marinette, who downplayed his feelings and then kissed him out of curiosity. It was Ladybug he wanted to kiss, but instead it had been Marinette that night, a nervous wreck worried about stupid teenager problems, wrapped up in her own petty turmoil.

 

It was Ladybug he was in love with. Ladybug was perfect. Everybody loved Ladybug, how could you not? Ladybug was a superhero, a symbol. She didn’t trip over her own two feet or fall down a flight of stairs; she was poised, strong, fearless.

 

Marinette was none of those things. 

 

How could she give him the most broken pieces of herself when it was the idea of her he had fallen for?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (6/3 A.N.. Has now been edited with 60% more bullshit, 25% better grammar, and 100% more dairy)
> 
> I'm taking requests for a fanfic100! Prompt me with your twisted thoughts and obscene obsessions!


End file.
